


A promise to protect

by Charlieboy2107



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Family Feels, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieboy2107/pseuds/Charlieboy2107
Summary: A new child is born to the Haninozuka family and Takashi is not at all excited.That is, until he came face to face with the new addition.





	A promise to protect

Takashi had spent the day out in the yard repeatedly practicing fighting stances until his muscles felt as if they were on fire. He had no interest in joining his family in their pacing outside of his aunt’s bedchamber. He has never been able to understand how his family could be so devoted to the Haninozuka family, they may have forgotten their past of servitude to the family but he refuses to. Screams drift from the open window on the third story, it had been going on for hours now, Takashi heaving collapsed to the ground and covered his ears, refusing to show any sympathy for the woman, it’s her own fault she married into that family. Takashi could hear shouting voices growing louder as they came toward the courtyard. Suddenly the doors to the manner burst open Takashi’s uncle racing out of them “I have a son!” he exclaimed as he ran across the courtyard to then disappear into the west wing of the manner. From the now opened doors came a flushed maid who all but ran to where Takashi stood observing, “Master Takashi, your presence is requested in your aunt’s bedchambers.” She curtsies, “congratulations little sir, you have a new cousin, a healthy baby boy.” Takashi thanked the maid and made his way into the house. Outside the bedchamber stood his parents. Takashi could tell from his mother’s glance that he looked quite out of place in the extravagant manner in his sweaty practice uniform. He quickly allowed his mother to smooth the strands out of place on his head before pushing open the doors to the bedchamber. His aunt was passed out on her bed from exhaustion, Takashi quietly headed towards the baby crib in the corner of the room. Peering into the crib Takashi’s eyes were enraptured by two small ones. In that instant Takashi understood why his family was so devoted to the Haninozuka family, not due to the past of servitude, but the love between family. Baby Mitsukini laughed and reached for Takashi. Taking the small hand in his own, Takashi whispered “I promise to protect you until my last breath my dear honey.”


End file.
